Female Ward
Female Ward is the sixth chapter in Outlast. Summary After entering through a window from the Courtyard, Miles sees Father Martin on a ledge, where the floor has fallen through, like many areas in the Female Ward. As he travels into the ward, he finds a staircase with arrows drawn in blood indicating to travel up. After jumping some broken sections, he reaches the top, and finds Martin explaining, "Nearly here. You can cross from the upper floors." As he continues moving along, he finds an empty fuse box. Miles then travels throughout the area, evading the Variant patrolling the area, and finds the three fuses, proceeding to input them into the fusebox. The dumbwaiter then sends the key, along with a dead guard, down to the ground level laundry room. A Variant breaks into the area, and will pursue Miles as he goes down to the laundry room and retrieves the key. Miles then goes to top of the ward, jumping another gap in the stairwell. Miles sees another arrow and follows it, shimmying along the remains of a floor and jumping a gap. In the room he then enters, the floor collapses as he passes through the center, and he falls with it. As Miles recovers, The Walrider can be seen moving to the left, where Miles finds a stack of beds. He climbs up them and then walks around the newly formed hole, seeing an arrow drawn in blood that points into the next room. As he leaves the room, the Walrider goes to the right in the hallway. As Miles is about to enter a room, one of the doors that was cracked open suddenly slams shut. Miles opens the door anyway, only to find the Twins waiting inside for him; they hear him and turn around. After he finds a way past them, Miles goes through that room and exits through the rear right. In this room, most of the floor is missing. Miles moves across what he can, and on his final jump, his camcorder will fly out of his reach, and then fall down through a crack in the floor beneath him. Miles then climbs up, avoiding the falling boards. He then jumps down and follows a winding path to find his camcorder. On his way, a Variant will jump out from around a corner and push Miles aside. After entering a computer room, he finds his camcorder on a table; upon picking up the camcorder, he immediately sees multiple Variants, who chase him until he escapes by climbing up the lockers and into the bathroom that he used to come down. Miles then returns to the room that he'd lost the camcorder, climbs back up, and succeeds at the jump. He then goes to the Administration Block, now able to get to the upper levels once again. Video Walkthrough Notes & Documents *The Sound in the Machine can be unlocked by filming a blood stained centrifuge machine containing a cloud similar to one into which the The Walrider sometimes morphs. *Walrider and Nightmares can be found on a desk amidst various boxes under the first stairway. *No Safe Place can be unlocked by filming a deceased Variant, locked in the bottom of the main elevator. *Project Paperclip Excerpt can be found by using a staircase next to the previously mentioned elevator and going fully right to a dark room, where the document can be found, on the desk placed in the right corner. *You Promised Me a Rose Garden can be found in the left corner of the next room after Miles drops through the floor and gets back up. *Lies can be unlocked by filming a blood soaked room, filled with candles and a bloody message written on the wall, "LIES". Achievements/Trophies *'Emancipated' (50 /Bronze ) - Collect the key in the Female Ward. Trivia *In the past, the asylum used to contain both male and female patients, as proven by various documents and diaries found throughout the game. The asylum has been limited to males only, after Murkoff reopened the asylum, under the guise of a charitable organization in 2009 and the female ward has been abandoned ever since, with the exception of few patients and Martin Archimbaud, leaving it to slowly collapse on itself. The most likely reason for this is that Project Walrider requires male reproductive cells in order to succeed. *This is the only chapter of the game where Chris Walker doesn't make an appearance. *If the player approaches a Variant in the corner of the basement, he will quickly turn face forward and stab Miles with a kitchen knife, which will result in an instant death. This event mimics the final scene from The Blair Witch Project. In it, a character by the name of Heather catches a glimpse of her friend Michael with a night vision camera, who is seen facing the corner in a basement. Moments later, something unseen strikes Heather, causing her to drop the camera.The solution to last week's Outlast video quiz is up! *The game prevents Miles from proceeding to the Administration Block without retrieving the camcorder first. References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast chapters